


Ferris Wheel

by qunimees (rqyh)



Series: Reaching for the Skies (YakuLev Week 2016) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: /shrug emoji, Idk what happened, M/M, Previous tags:, The summary makes it look like its gonna be funny but in all honesty yall be having cavities, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, have you ever read shoujo manga, reposting bec for some reason it wouldbt show up in the yakulev tag, shrug emoji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rqyh/pseuds/qunimees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on, Yaku-san! It'll be romantic!"</p><p>"And expensive."</p><p>"I'll pay!" </p><p>"Absolutely not."</p><p>"Then let's go! We can pay together!"</p><p>"It's <em>expensive!</em>"</p><p>"Oh my <em>god!</em>" Kuroo exclaimed. "Just go to the stupid theme park!"</p><p>-<br/>In which Lev throws up on a rollercoaster,  Yaku punches a ghost, and their first date slowly turns into a disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferris Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> Day One: Infatuation / Fluff

 

YAKU STARED AT the brochure in his hands with a mix of worry, skepticism, and nervousness.

"Are you  _sure_  you want to go tothe theme park...?" he asked, eyebrows furrowed in reluctance. 

"Of course, Yaku-san!" Lev exclaimed, a bit appalled at the idea of it  _not_ being in a theme park. "It's the best place to go to for a first date!"

Yaku sighed. He supposed he was to blame for this. A week ago, Yaku had somehow let it slip to Lev that he had never once been to a theme park before, and the silver-haired string bean had immediately insisted that their first date be in one. 

"Come on, Yaku-san!" Lev had said. "It'll be romantic!"

"And expensive," Yaku had countered.

"Then I'll pay!" Lev had offered.

"Absolutely  _not_ ," Yaku had refused immediately.

"Then let's go to a theme park! We can pay together!"

"It's _expensive!_ "

"Oh my  _god!_ " Kuroo had exclaimed from beside them, and Yaku remembered that the two of them were beside the entire Nekoma volleyball team. "Just go to the stupid theme park!"

And went to the stupid theme park they did, though Yaku was still bothered by the fact that Lev ended up paying for the both of them in the end. The first-year assured him that it was fine, but Yaku couldn't help feeling a little bit guilty. 

Lev noticed his concern and nudged him on the shoulder. 

"Don't look so sad, Yaku-san!" Lev said. "We're on a date!"

Yaku couldn't stop the blush that crept up his face at the realization that, yes, they  _were_  on a date. More importantly, it was their _first_  date, and okay, Yaku was a little bit nervous and excited now. 

"You're blushing," Lev pointed out.

"Shut up!" Yaku said, turning back to the brochure. He could practically hear Lev grinning beside him as he looked over Yaku's shoulder, 

“Where do you wanna go?” Lev asked.

“Anywhere you wanna go,” said Yaku. “I really don’t know how any of these work.”

“That’s no good, Yaku-san!” Lev said. “We should go somewhere you wanna go. Just pick one.”

“Uh… anywhere works.”

“Just ‘anywhere’ isn’t enough,” Lev said, now pouting a little. “I want you to enjoy your time here. This is your first time at a theme park, after all.”

“But—”

“Just let me spoil you for today, Yaku-san."

Yaku jerked his head up at that, widening his eyes at Lev, who looked at him equally surprised.

“… _Ha_?” he replied, oh-so-intelligently.

“You’re my boyfriend,” Lev said softly, sounding a little embarrassed now. “I want to at least give you some special treatment every now and then.”

Yaku had to blush a second time because of that, and it took all of Yaku’s strength to hold back the stupid grin that tried to make its way onto his face then.

“Th-then…” Yaku said, subtly reaching over to grab Lev’s hand and pressing into his side, “…I’d like to try the rollercoaster.”

Lev beamed at that, giving his hand a squeeze.

“Rollercoaster it is, then!”

“ _Ohhhh my god, ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod_ —” Yaku wasn’t panicking. No, he wasn’t panicking, not at all.

“Yaku-san, the rollercoaster isn’t even moving yet.”

The two were seated at the— _Dear god, **why**?_ —front of the rollercoaster, the place where Yaku was convinced the devil lay caressing his shaking legs.

“ _Mayonnaise_ …” Yaku whispered, trying to get the image of whatever supernatural being it was out of his mind. Lev looked at him, concerned for his wellbeing.

“Yaku-san, if it’s too much for you, we can—”

“No!” Yaku exclaimed, earning himself a few disturbed looks from the other passengers. He held onto his seat belt, gripping tightly. “I want to enjoy myself. We are on a date. On our first date.”

Lev stared at Yaku for a long time before sitting back straight in his seat, hiding a smile behind his hand.

The moment the rollercoaster started moving forward was the moment Yaku flipped his shit.

_You’refineyou’refineyou’refine! Do it for your boyfriend, damn it. Do it for the memories you’ll laugh about in the future when you get married, damn it!_

“Did I seriously just think about getting married to Lev on a fucking rollercoaster?” Yaku muttered low enough for Lev not to hear it.

The rollercoaster started moving up, and Yaku could hear some of the passengers behind him take a big gasp. He could faintly hear the sound of a camera shutter as well.

Yaku sucked in a breath as the roller coaster train reached the peak of the coaster mountain, paused for a moment, and then—

“ _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_!” screamed all the passengers as the coaster train plummeted down to hell, the wind pushing through everyone’s hair.

Yaku felt butterflies form in his stomach as the coaster train took another turn, timed with the yells and shouts from the other passengers and him.

It took a few seconds for Yaku to realize that he was laughing.

“This is the best thing I’ve ever done!” he yelled, cheeks hurting from smiling so much.  
  
Yaku hesitated for a moment, but he put his arms up, and suddenly he was flying.

Flying was exciting. Flying was exhilarating. Flying was electrifying. 

It was everything Yaku tried not to venture into, but… Oh, did Yaku _love_ it.

 “That was awesome!” Yaku gushed as soon as they got off the rollercoaster. "We should go on again. Should we go on again? Let's go on again. Lev, let's—"

His boyfriend was currently clutching his stomach with his shoulders slumped and face turning an ugly shade of green.

Yaku was all over him immediately.

"Lev, what's wrong?" he worriedly asked.

"I—I feel sick..." Lev said, puffing his cheeks for a moment before pushing back down whatever monstrosity tried to escape out of his mouth. "I think I'm gonna hurl..."

" _HA_?" Yaku nearly yelled and started pushing Lev towards the restroom. "Bathroom, bathroom, bathroom!"

When Lev finished offering his lunch to the toilet, the two of them stood next to the sink, where the silver-haired boy was putting his one hundred and twenty percent into making sure his mouth was free of the taste of cardboard.

"Sorry, Yaku-san," Lev apologized, after his eighth gargle. "This never happened before."

"Did you eat the cookie samples those kids were offering by the gate?" Yaku asked.

Lev shook his head no. "I think I'll be fine for the rest of the day," he said.

Yaku was sure that that was a lie, as evidenced by the expression of pain that followed Lev's statement, but he didn't want to just  _cancel_  their date.

(Their  _first_  date, he might add.) (No, he was never getting over that.)

 _Besides_ , Yaku thought as a small smile crept up his face,  _I'm sure Lev's never going to let me anyway._

"You sure you'll be okay?" Yaku asked, just to make sure.

Lev nodded, grinning widely.

"As long as Yaku-san's with me, I'll always be more than okay."

Yaku had to hide his face in Lev's sleeve at that.

Yaku was right: Lev  _was_  lying when he said he'd be fine for the rest of the day. The middle blocker had to hold in a hurl every time they went to an attraction that involved even the slightest of movements.

Lev's face turned every color belonging to a traffic light: blue when they went on the teacups, yellow-ish on the merry-go-round, and red when Yaku reached up to give him a get-better-soon kiss on the cheek.

(After the merry-go-round trip to the bathroom, Yaku had offered a toothbrush and a bottle of tooth paste to Lev, to which his boyfriend asked, "Yaku-san, why do you have a toothbrush and a bottle of toothpaste in your pocket?" to which Yaku sighed and replied, "There's a reason why everyone calls me Nekoma's mom, okay.")

It was already three when they decided to sit down on one of the tables near the ice cream stand, just to calm the hydrochloric waves of Lev's stomach.

Yaku's boyfriend was currently downing his third glass of strawberry Oreo ice cream with a look of absolute pleasure on his face.

"That's your third glass," Yaku pointed out, a bit amused.

"It's just so yummy!" Lev enthused. He spooned a big dollop of the ice cream and brought it to Yaku's face. "Here, have some, Yaku-san!"

 _Oh my god, are we really doing this right now?_  Yaku thought, face heating up in the realization of what Lev was doing. Lev looked like feeding his boyfriend in public was the most casual thing to do.

"Yaku-san, the ice cream's gonna drip," Lev said.

"Geez, okay, okay!"  _Fuck it._  Yaku received the ice cream with as much accuracy as he would with a volleyball.

It was sweet.

Yaku looked up to see Lev staring at him with a fond smile on his face, cheeks a bit pink. The way he looked at him made Yaku so uncharacteristically shy and embarrassed it was ridiculous.

He was _pretty_ sure the heat of his face was enough to melt the ice cream in his mouth.

"Lev-kun?"

The both of them turned to see a twenty-something woman walking up to their table. Lev smiled and waved a hand.

"Hello, Yuri-san!" he greeted.

"I knew I saw silver hair near Aiko-chan's ice cream stand." Yuri-san laughed. "So you finally appear after a thousand years of sleep, huh?"

"W-well," Lev said, glancing at Yaku, "I was busy."

"Huh?" Yuri-san looked at Yaku, then back at Lev, then back at Yaku, then back at Lev before everything clicked. " _Ohhh_!"

Yuri-san grinned and turned to Yaku.

"Now I know why he hadn't been coming here for the past two weeks," she said, giggling. "Your new boyfriend's been  _taking care_  of you, hm?"

Yaku didn't know how to answer that, considering the fact that her tone of voice suggested a rather intimate way of 'taking care' of someone.

"Ah, I'm Yuriko," she introduced herself, smiling politely. "I work over there by the taco stand." She pointed to a stand not far from there, where a lazy-looking man looked like he was about to doze off and make best friends out of his face and the salad dressing.

"Yaku," he said, and Yuriko's eyes went as wide as an owl's.

" _You're_  the 'Yaku-san' I've been hearing about so much?" she asked, astonished.

"Yuri-san..." Lev protested.

"You've heard of me?" Yaku said, equally astonished.

"Oh, honey,  _everyone_  at this theme park's heard of you. Lev-kun talks about you all the time!"

"He does?" Yaku turned to Lev, who was now trying his best to fuse his face with the table.

"Oh, yes, he does! To the entire staff, even. He's had the biggest crush on you for months now—he can't keep his mouth shut about you."

"Yuri-san... can we not..." Lev said, the table muffling his voice.

"Don't act like you didn't try to convince the entire theme park that this man here's the love of your life. You called him your 'destiny' so many times!"

Lev resorted to banging his head on the table.

"You're a libero, aren't you? Well, Lev here's always bragged about how you're the best one there is. Apparently, whenever you make a perfect receive—I'm still not sure what that means, please excuse me—it's like time stops for him." Yuriko giggled. "I swear, if I hadn't known any better I would've thought your boyfriend was a poet."

"Ugh, I'm gonna go to the bathroom," said Lev, face unbelievably red.

The two of them watched as Lev stomped away, flustered like a child embarrassed by their parents.

When Lev was finally out of his sight, Yaku crumpled into a blushing mess.

"He really said all that?" he asked, hiding his face behind his hands.

"Yup, Yaku-kun. He's been head-over-heels for you since day one. And there have been a  _lot_ of days." Yuriko grinned. "I'm assuming you are, too?"

"Unbelievably so."

Yuriko giggled again. "So how's the date so far?"

It seemed like the face on Yaku was enough of an answer.

"Oh," she said, stricken. "Not good?"

"It's not that," Yaku clarified. "It's just that Lev's been throwing up at every attraction since we got here. I'm kind of worried about him," he admitted. "But I don't want to cancel our date. It's our first one, so... I wanted to make sure it's worthwhile."

"Huh," was what Yuriko said. She looked thoughtful. "You said he's had an upset stomach?" Yaku nodded. "Did he eat one of those weird sample cookies they give you on the street?" Yaku shook his head.

" _Ah._ I think I know why." Yuriko smiled. "He's nervous, Yaku-kun."

"Nervous?"

Yuriko nodded. "One time, we had a new rollercoaster put up, and we made Lev-kun the first one to ride it—sorry about that—and he threw up on it. One week later, he's riding the new coaster for the third time in a row. Apparently, he was just really scared the first time.

"He's the type to stress over something and overthink things, usually when it's absolutely important to him. I'm assuming he was the one who confessed?" Yaku nodded yet again. "Lev-kun freaked out over planning his confession, you know? He was really worried about it. He was sure you'd reject him. He would've backed out if the entire staff hadn't convinced him otherwise."

Yaku looked down.

"...I'm glad they did," he finally said, feeling warm inside.

Yuriko smiled, then glanced at something behind Yaku. "Ah, looks like lover boy's back."

"Please tell me you kept the embarrassment to a minimum," said Lev.

"No promises, Lev-kun." Yuriko winked. "I'll be going now. Have fun on your date, you two!" And she left.

Lev sat back down, glancing at Yaku.

"If she—"

"I'm having fun."

Lev took a figurative step back. "Eh?"

"I'm having fun on our date," Yaku said, and it was true. "You don't have to be nervous about it. I don't care if it turns out a disaster. I..." Yaku reached his limit. He had to look away for this one. "As long as it's with you, I'd be having fun no matter what I'm doing."

Yaku counted three beats before Lev let out a relieved sigh, putting his whole weight onto the table. (Poor table.)

"You knew I was nervous?" Lev asked, voice small as he looked up at Yaku.

"Yeah. Only recently, though," Yaku said.

"You're heaven-sent, Yaku-san," Lev said, and leaned in to kiss him on the forehead.

This time, it was Yaku's turn to bang his head on the table.

"Where do you want to go this time, Yaku-san?" Lev asked as they walked next to the water disaster that was the waterfall ride. Yaku got sprayed with another drizzle and moved to the other side of Lev, away from the danger of droplets and screaming individuals. He linked their arms together as they walked.

(Yaku didn't blush this time, because after all that disgusting(ly sweet) display of affection before, he was practically immune. Lev didn't look like he minded.)

"You choose," Yaku said.

"Eh? Are you sure?" Lev asked.

"Yeah. Let's go to your favorite attraction." Yaku was curious as to what it was.

"...Are you  _sure_?" Lev asked again, slower this time.

Yaku looked at him weirdly.

"Yeah?" Yaku drawled, wondering where this was going. "Why, what's your favorite attraction anyway?"

The grin on Lev's face made Yaku feel like he was going to regret this.

Yaku held onto Lev for dear life as the two of them ran through the hallways of a hospital in ruins, complete with bloodied floors and flickering lights and everything that contributed to the curse that was Yaku's nightmares.

" _Why?_ " Yaku shouted as they turned a corner leading to more dark hallways and the sound of footsteps coming nearer and nearer.

His boyfriend seemed to be totally immune to the dark and creepy since he kept on laughing next to him. If Lev was having the time of his life, Yaku surely wasn't.

" _Patients have to stay in their respective rooms..._ " called a hoarse voice from wherever, sending chills down Yaku's already chill-ridden spine. " _Or else... the doctor will have to get you yourself..._ "

"The doctor can go  _fuck off!_ " Yaku yelled, the effect dimmed by the tremor in his voice. Lev guffawed.

Yaku's grip on Lev's hand tightened as they dashed through another hallway. There was a small sign in the distance reading  _EXIT_  and Yaku was ready to cry of relief at the hands of sweet, sweet freedom.

They turned the corner—

A man drenched in blood sprung out of nowhere, reaching out and grabbing Yaku by the shoulders.

" _It's time for your check-up._ "

It was the first time anyone had ever heard Yaku scream.

Lev was having a very hard time controlling his laughter as Yaku tried his Very Best to push back the desire to punch his boyfriend in the face.

"You... You..." Lev said, in between laughs. "You just... You punched him... in the nose..."

"I know, okay? I  _know_!" Yaku nearly shouted, his face growing hotter with every laugh coming out of his boyfriend's mouth.

"I... I didn't know... You got scared... that e-easily..." Lev burst out in laughter, clutching his aching sides. "Yaku-san just punched him... in the  _nose_..."

"Stop laughing so much! You're shaking the carriage."

The two of them had gone on the Ferris wheel after the Yaku-punched-a-ghost incident, Lev having suggested it after ten minutes of continuous laughter and concerned stares from visitors.

Lev calmed down a bit at that, though not with a few occasional chuckles now and then.

Their carriage was at the three o'clock mark, if one were to envision the Ferris wheel as a clock. Yaku looked out the window, looking at the scenery in front—below?—him. Lev sat next to him, fingers intertwined with his.

It was a peaceful three minutes after that, with the comfortable warmth of Lev's hand in his and the made-up song Yaku was humming under his breath.

"Um, Yaku-san?" Lev asked after the passing of the three-minute mark, sounding uncharacteristically meek.

Yaku turned to him, finding his boyfriend looking red and sheepish.

"What?" he asked.

"When I told you that the haunted house was my favorite attraction, uh..." Lev looked down. "That was a lie. It's actually just my second favorite."

"Did you say that just to mess with me?" Yaku asked, incredulous. Now he just felt stupid.

"Sort of, yeah. Sorry," Lev apologized, smiling small. "I didn't know you're so easily freaked out by those things. It was cute, though."

Yaku felt another blush coming on, and darn it all. The amount of times he blushed that day was seriously disconcerting and annoying.

"Actually," Lev said, " _this_  is my favorite attraction."

"You mean the Ferris wheel?" Yaku asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah."

"You like high places even though you're already so tall?" Yaku teased.

"What's wrong with that?" Lev asked, and his voice was quiet, and his eyes were looking down, and it was the sort of serious that Yaku didn't see on him very often.

"...Nothing," Yaku said, leaning into Lev's space a bit more and suddenly feeling very shy. "There's nothing wrong with that."

Lev smiled a little at Yaku's touch, and the latter felt something warm swell up inside of his chest.

"You wanna know why the Ferris wheel's my favorite?" he asked, and Yaku nodded.

"When I reach the top of the Ferris wheel, I can see the entire city. The house, the parks, the school... everything. Like I'm flying. I'm so high up that its like I can touch the sky." Lev smiled wide then, and Yaku was reminded of the reason why he fell for him in the first place.

"I always thought that nothing could lift me up higher than a Ferris wheel, but now... Now, I'm not so sure."

"And why is that?"

Lev turned to him then, a wide grin plastered onto his pink face.

"Because Yaku-san has brought me up higher than any Ferris wheel ever did!"

It was so cheesy and so sappy and so teeth-rotteningly fluffy, but Yaku couldn't stop the smile on his face because it was also so  _Lev_ , and it was so  _sweet_ , and it was the sort of happy that made him want to cry.

There were many things the two of them did not know about each other, and there were many things they would have to find out. Yaku didn't know that Lev could handle haunted houses but not horror movies. Lev didn't know that Yaku sometimes felt jealous of his own boyfriend's height. Yaku didn't know that Lev had absolutely no knowledge of how to boil water right. Lev didn't know that Yaku sometimes felt lonely when he was the only one left in the house. Yaku didn't know that Lev sometimes felt the need to fake a smile to let everyone know that he was fine when he wasn't.

Neither of them knew that the other held insecurities that they'd rather keep hidden, but both of them knew that they needed the other to get through with them.

It was still their first relationship, their first date, and Yaku knew there were still many firsts to come.

Their carriage was at the top now, and with the entire city below them, making it seem like they were on top of the world, as if they were flying, Yaku and Lev shared their first kiss.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this took me like two weeks to write do you have any idea how much I suffered in just those two weeks


End file.
